Another Ino
by Evefox Uchiha
Summary: Setiap orang tidak akan tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri. Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu di suatu tempat? Dan percayakah kau akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu dikehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus? Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.
1. Chapter 1

Minna san~

Ini adalah fict pertamaku. Mohon maaf

bila ada kesamaan ide cerita.

Another Ino

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku slight NaruHina and SasuSaku

Rated : T

Summary : Setiap orang tak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu di suatu tempat?

Dan apakah kau percaya akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu di

kehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus?

Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.

Warning : Abal, EyD buruk, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll.

…

Gadis itu berulang kali melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobil orang yang tak dikenalnya. Berulangkali juga ia merapikan penampilannya yang sama sekali tak ada yang salah. Merapikan seragamnya, merapikan blazernya, dan terakhir menyisir poni dengan jarinya. Kalau menurut kalian hanya dia yang begitu? Kalian salah besar. Seluruh siswi yang berkumpul di gerbang melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti menunggu kedatangan seorang artis papan atas. Kegiatan gadis pirang itu diinterupsi oleh gadis lain dengan warna rambut sama dengan permen kapas. "Minggir kau, Dekorin! Aku yang pertama kali di sini, kau cari saja tempat lain." Seru gadis berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino pada gadis pinky di sebelahnya sambil maju selangkah lagi ke depan."Mobil ini kan bukan punyamu. Jadi kau tak berhak menghalangiku." Balas gadis pinky yang ternyata bernama Haruno Sakura kemudian merapikan penampilannya secepat mungkin.

Jeritan dan teriakan dari para siswi lain menghentikan perdebatan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Lihat-lihat, dia datang," bisik seorang gadis berambut lurus setengah punggung berwarna coklat pada gadis sebelahnya.

"_Kyaa…_"

"Dia tampan sekali..."

Ya, begitulah setiap warga sekolah sudah biasa akan hal itu. Dan kalau tidak terdengar baru dibilang aneh.

Ino dan Sakura pun langsung berusaha masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan.

"Minggir kalian... akh... awaas!" Ino berkata sambil berusaha menghalau saingan-saingannya yang lain. Saat dia hendak menyentuh sang pangeran, tiba-tiba saja dia tertarik mundur ke belakang.

Dilihatnya ternyata itu ulah si gadis pinky. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sakura mendahului Ino masuk ke tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Dan tak mau kalah juga, Ino menarik Sakura mundur. Begitulah yang terjadi sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kerumunan atau lebih tepatnya sang pangeran sudah tidak ada dan tetap melakukan kegiatan 'tarik-menarik' itu. Jika dilihat orang lain mungkin mereka akan dianggap gila.

"Wah ternyata aku punya fans..." suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba mncul. Ino yang pertama kali menyadari pun langsung mendorong Sakura ke depannya lebih tepatnya mendekat kearah siswa itu.

"Untukmu saja, jidat. Aku rela…" seru Ino yang sudah berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sakura yang keheranan dengan sifat Ino pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia kalau itu adalah…

"Naruto…" Sakura berkata dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Hehehe…" yang dipanggil hanya cengengesan sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya membentuk huruf V.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bukannya kau bilang kau sedang sakit?" Sakura melihat Naruto dari bawah sampai atas untuk melihat apakah siswa di depannya ini tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau batuk dan demamnya sudah sembuh sih, tinggal flunya saja. Tapi tidak masalah kok." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri membuktikan dia baik-baik saja.

Sakura kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sedangkan Naruto hanya keheranan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" kata Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosa

"Dasar _baka_, kita terlambat masuk kelas. Ayo cepat!" Sakura pun langsung menarik paksa tangan Naruto dan berlari secepat mungkin ke kelas.

**Braaak… **Pintu kelas terbuka dan tentunya mengalihkan seluruh perhatian penghuni kelas.

"hosh…hosh…hosh"

"Sudah terlambat, mendobrak pintu lagi. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan? Pacaran hah?" ucap Kurenai-_sensei_ dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

"Pacaran niee…cuit…cuitcuit…" sahut salah seorang siswa dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipinya sambil berdiri dan langsung saja dihadiahi deathglare oleh Kurenai sensei.

"Diamlah, Kiba-_kun_." Bisik Hinata tetapi lebih kepada suara cicitan.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti ucapan Kurenai sensei tiba-tiba saja merasakan kalau tangannya dilepas oleh Sakura. '_Berarti selama ini kami berpegangan tangan._' Batin Naruto.

"Sebagai hukuman, kalian berdiri diluar kelas sampai pelajaran ini selesai." Ucap Kurenai _sensei_ dengan emosi yang sudah mulai reda kemudian mengambil buku dan spidol yang sempat diletakkannya.

Dengan terpaksa mereka berdua pun keluar kelas.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi…"

…

...

'_Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Disini aku juga salah_' batin Sakura.

"Hihihi…" Naruto terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Kenapa denganmu Naruto? Apa kau senang kalau kita dihukum?" sahut Sakura dan langsung saja muncul perempatan di dahinya.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kalau ini hari keberuntunganku"

"Hari keberuntungan? Aku tak habis pikir" Sakura memijit pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja ini hari keberuntunganku. Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ menjadi fansku, tadi Sakura-chan memegang tanganku, dan sekarang kita sama-sama dihukum. Khufufu…"

"Kau salah paham,_ baka._" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dan memunculkan benjolan di kepala pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegang bekas pukulan Sakura.

"Hahaha...Tentu saja karena kau baka makanya aku memukulmu." Ucap Sakura masih terus tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Naruto setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Apa lagi yang akan aku bicarakan dengan Sakura-_chan_. Berpikirlah, Naruto…berpikirlah…ayo berpikir…Oh, aku tahu. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sakura-chan. Ya, aku akan mengungkapkannya sekarang. Semangat, Naruto. Aku pasti bisa…_Yosh_..._Ganbatte_!" batin Naruto setelah cukup lama mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya.

"Hmpph…a-apa Naruto? Eng…" ucap gadis pinky itu dengan kaki sesekali disentakkan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menyentuh sebelah bahu Sakura pertanda bahwa ia khawatir dengan keadaan gadis disebelahnya dan melupakan niat pertamanya.

"A-khu tidak sanggup la-gi …" Sakura masih menyentak-nyentakkan kedua kakinya. Memang mereka tidak dihukum terlalu berat seperti push-up, lari keliling lapangan atau apapun itu. Mereka hanya dihukum berdiri diluar kelas. Hey, tapi ini sudah hampir satu setengah jam. Bohong kalau seseorang tahan berdiri selama itu, apalagi kalau perempuan.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau tidak tahan lagi, duduk saja. Nanti aku awasi kalau ada orang yang melihat." Naruto mengintip ke dalam kelas berjaga-jaga agar mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Hhm…baiklah" Sakura pun duduk kemudian menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya kedepan.

"Kau juga sebaiknya duduk Naruto!" Sakura menatap Naruto yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tak perlu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku masih kuat, kok. Biar aku saja yang lihat kalau ada orang lain yang datang." Kata Naruto tak lupa disertai dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Duduklah, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku juga yang repot. Kalau ketahuan, kan kita sama-sama dihukum" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk ikut duduk bersamanya.

…

...

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu hari ini. Baca-baca buku kalian karena minggu depan ada ulangan." Ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya."

"Sampai jumpa, _sensei_."

Kurenai pun keluar kelas tidak lupa dengan 2 orang yang masih dihukumnya.

"Naruto berdiri!" bisik Sakura begitu menyadari Kurenai sensei akan keluar.

"Maafkan kami sensei. Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Naruto…" Sakura menyikut Naruto yang masih belum minta maaf.

"I-ya _sensei_, maafkan kami"

"Ya sudah, kalian boleh masuk" Kurenai pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"_Arigatou_, _sensei_."

Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

...

"Melelahkan sekali!" Naruto duduk dibangkunya kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Duduk saja melelahkan?" batin Sakura.

"Na-ruto" panggil Hinata tanpa beranjak dari bangkunya.

Ya, Hinata memang duduk tepat dibelakang Naruto sehingga dia tidak perlu susah-susah hanya untuk menghampiri pria yang sejak dulu disukainya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke di deretan pertama dan paling dekat ke pintu. Hinata duduk sebangku dengan Sakura di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Kemudian di sebelah tempat duduk Naruto dan Sasuke duduk Ino dan Tenten, di belakang mereka, duduk Kiba dan Shino. Di samping Ino dan Tenten, duduk Neji dan Gaara. Tepat di belakang Neji dan Gaara, duduk Sai dan Lee. Barisan bangku paling belakang dihuni oleh Chouji dan Shikamaru. Kemudian beberapa siswa-siswi lain dibarisan ketiga. Seperti itulah penggambaran tempat duduk mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto duduk tegak kemudian memutar bangkunya menghadap Hinata.

"Eh, ano... ta-tadi Ku-renai sensei bi-bilang ka-lau minggu de-depan ada u-langan." Hinata berkata sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah.

"Arghh..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali _sensei_? Kenapa?" Naruto berkata dengan kedua tangan terbuka dan diayun-ayunkan di depan wajahnya.

"Hihihi..." Hinata terkikik melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Kau itu berlebihan Naruto." Sakura pun mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Kau ti-tidak per-lu kha-khawatir Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_ bi-sa meminjam ca-ta-tanku," Hinata pun menyerahkan buku pada Naruto.

"Benar juga, ya. Kita tadikan tidak bisa mendengarkan penjelasan _Kurenai-sensei_. Apa aku bisa meminjam catatanmu Sasu..." ucapan gadis pinky itu terhenti saat melihat Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Pinjam punya Hinata-_chan_ saja, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula akukan bisa sekalian diajari olehmu. Bisakan Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto meminta persetujuan gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya.

"Um..." Hinata mengangguk sedih. Ia berkata dalam hati, '_Padahalkan aku yang punya buku itu, pasti aku yang lebih tahu tulisanku. Lagipula aku jugakan yang tadi mendengarkan penjelasan Kurenai sensei. Kenapa Naruto-kun minta diajari Sakura dan bukan aku? Bahkan mereka tidak mengajakku. Naruto-kun..._'

...

...

**Ino's POV**

'_Kemana Sasuke-kun pergi?_' batinku.

Aku terus mengikuti Sasuke-kun dan sejauh ini sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku.

Lalu aku melihat Sasuke membuang semua cokelat yang ada di lokernya ke tong sampah kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah surat berwarna biru muda dari lokernya dan memasukkannya ke loker yang lain.

'_Loh, bukannya itu loker Sakura?_'

**To be continued**

Kyaaa...#pundungdipojokkan#

Akhirnya, terkumpul juga keberanian buat nge-publish fic ini.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Silahkan menuliskannya di kotak review yang telah tersedia#ceilaah. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritikan yang membangun supaya saya lebih baik lagi asal jangan pedas-pedas, ya. Maklum author baru. Saya juga tidak menerima flame, kalau mau flame silahkan log in dulu.

Maka dari itu,** REVIEW **please...


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya…

Pasti semua udah pada kangen sama aku, ya?#ditepakreader#

Author : Ehmhmhm, kali ini dibuka dengan sesi curhat author saat pertama kali dapat

review. Tenteren...terentententen#tiupterompet

Reader : TIDAAAK!

Author : (sweatdrop).

Reader kok gitu? #emangadareaderlu

Hiks…hiks…nanti aku ga jadi lanjutin ceritanya, ya. Soalnya, readernya jahaat!

Reader : Berani lu nelantarin ni fic? Hm?! #ngacunginkapakdenganbackgroundpetir

menyambardantatapanmataygmematikansertabajuygberkibardan…

Author : Oke, oke, stop! Ceritanya dilanjutin. Puas? Udah puas?

Reader : Nggak tuh, biasa aja.

Author : …

Sasuke : Ya, udah dilanjutin ceritanya.

Author dan Ino : Kyaa…Sasuke-kun ada disiniii…

Sakura : Siapa saja tolong sembunyikan aku #sembunyidibelakangpunggungauthor

Naruto : Sakura-chan, kau dimana? Sakura-chan?

Author : Hoy, Naruto! Dia ada di sini!

Sakura : Author…

Naruto : Akhirnya aku menemukanmu #kayakmiriplaguya

Author : Naruto, bawa saja Sakura #dorongSakurakearahNaruto

Sakura : Yah…

Author : Disini authornya akukan? Jadi aku bebas pasangin siapa aja. Hahahaha...

#ketawagaje. Dan aku memasangkanmu dengan Naruto.

Ino : Dan aku dengan Sasuke-kun.

Sakura : Aku yang dengan Sasuke-kun!

Ino : Eh, Forehead! Ga liat apa pair yg di atas? Aku dengan Sasuke-kun dan kau

dengan Naruto.

Naruto : Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Lagipula kapan lagi ada kesempatan dipasangkan dengan

calon Hokage?

Author : Baiklah, abaikan yang diatas. So, please enjoy reading, Minna-san…

**Another Ino**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku slight NaruHina and the other slight.

Summary : Cinta tak selamanya kesampaian dan tak selamanya bertepuk

sebelah tangan. Setiap orang tak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu disuatu tempat?

Dan apakah kau percaya akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu di

kehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus?

Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.

Warning : Abal, EyD buruk, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, dll.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

…

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" Ino terus mengikuti Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu._

_Gadis itu melihat Sasuke membuang semua cokelat di dalam lokernya ke tong sampah dan mengambil sebuah surat berwarna biru kemudian meletakkannya ke loker yang lain._

"_Loh, bukannya itu loker Sakura?"_

…

**Ino's POV**

Tidak kusadari Sasuke sudah tak ada di situ. Aku lalu melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mencari Sasuke-_kun_. Dan tanpa kusadari lagi, kakiku membawaku ke tempat Sasuke tadi berdiri.

Aku melihat begitu banyaknya cokelat yang dibuang Sasuke ke tong sampah di mana salah satunya kukenali karena memang aku yang meletakkannya diam-diam tadi pagi.

"Jumlah sainganku benar-benar di luar perkiraanku." Gumamku.

Aku juga baru sadar betapa menyakitkannya terlahir tampan bagi bungsu Uchiha ini.

Aku melihat ke kiri dan kulihat loker yang berisi surat yang tadi Sasuke masukkan terbuka. Sepertinya kuncinya memang rusak.

Aku lalu melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada orang lain. Hey, jangan anggap aku pencuri ya. Mana ada pencuri secantik dan seseksi diriku ini. Lagipula akukan hanya ingin melihat isinya. Dan pastinya kukembalikan ke tempatnya kok, mana ada pencuri yang mengembalikan hasil curiannya ke tempatnya semula.

Aku pun membuka loker itu semakin lebar. Kulihat di dalamnya buku-buku berserakan.

Sepertinya si _Forehead_ terburu-buru sehingga memasukkannya asal-asalan. Memang dia terburu-buru kok, buktinya dia terlambat masuk kelas hari ini dan hasilnya dia dihukum dengan Naruto si pembuat onar di kelas kami.

Perhatianku kemudian kembali teralih pada surat berwarna biru tua yang sekarang berada di tanganku dan segera kubuka. Jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku berusaha menghalau semua kemungkinan terburuk dari isi surat ini.

Kulihat pada isinya seperti ini :

**To : Sakura**

**From : Your Prince**

**Apa yang kau bisa harapkan dari surat ini? Kalau kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang romantis, aku ragu aku tak akan bisa memberikannya. Sebab aku bukanlah pemuda yang ahli dalam merangkai kata-kata yang romantis. Aku tahu semua usahamu dalam mendapatkan perhatianku, aku tahu semua. Kau tanya kenapa sampai sekarang perasaanmu belum juga terbalas? Jawabannya singkat, aku ingin lihat sampai mana usahamu.**

**Dan sepertinya, kau tak perlu lagi lakukan itu semua. Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi fansgirlku lagi. Aku ingin…salah, bukan aku ingin tapi you must be my GIRLFRIEND.**

…

Belum selesai aku baca sampai habis, aku langsung melipat surat itu dengan kasar. Aku tidak peduli akhir dari surat itu yang pada akhirnya akan semakin membuatku sakit hati. Aku yakin ini semua pasti bohong. Aku yakin itu.

Tes tes tes.

Kuhapus airmataku dengan kedua tanganku. Sial, bukannya semakin berkurang melainkan semakin bertambah deras.

Dengan pandangan mata yang kabur, kakiku menuntunku entah kemana. Biarlah, yang penting bukan di tempat itu lagi. Hatiku benar-benar sakit, seperti ribuan pisau yang menghujamku tepat di jantung. Sakit dan perih sekali rasanya.

Menyadari bahwa usaha tanganku untuk menghapus airmataku sia-sia saja, segera kupindahkan untuk menutup mulutku yang sepertinya jika tidak kulakukan akan segera mengeluarkan suara tangisku. Sadar kalau itu saja tak akan cukup menahan suaraku keluar, aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku. Seharusnya terasa sakit bagiku, tapi rasa sakit di dadaku berhasil mengalahkannya. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, masih tak percaya akan semua yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya aku menerima kenyataan itu. Bahkan buktinya sudahku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku masih tak percaya? Kami-sama, semoga itu semua bohong.

Aku kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku. Terlalu lelah untuk berdiri, aku membiarkan diriku jatuh terduduk. Aku terus menangis dan sepertinya kakiku membawaku ke tempat yang tepat. Tempat dimana hanya aku seorang diri, tempat dimana aku dapat mengeluarkan semua kesedihanku.

"Sasuke…hiks hiks…hiks"

Aku menangis sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Dengan pandangan mata yang kabur karena begitu banyaknya airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku, kulihat tepat disampingku ada bola basket yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Kulampiaskan saja semuanya pada bola basket yang ada di sampingku itu. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Kuambil pulpen yang ada di sakuku dan kutusukkan berulang kali pada bola itu. Salahnya ada pada saat mood-ku sedang tidak baik.

Aku terus menusuknya dengan beringas, tidak memperdulikan airmata yang masih mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…Sasuke-_kun_ jahaaat! Kau benar-benar jahat, Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyukai si _Forehead_ itu? Kenapa? Hiks…padahal gara-gara kau, aku dan Sakura pernah tidak berteman lagi! Kau juga jahat, _Forehead_! Hiks…hiks ka-kau benar-benar hiks… o-orang yang tidak tahu diri. Hiks…apa kau tidak sadar, apa kau ti-tidak sadar hiks…hiks…hiks…sa-saat semua orang menjauhimu hiks…mengejekmu hiks…hiks hanya, HANYA AKU YANG MAU MENJADI TEMANMU! Arrgghh!"

Kucampakkan bola yang sekarang sudah kempes itu ke lantai.

Kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan airmata menyebabkan sakit di kepalaku. Dengan mata bengkak, rambut yang tidak lagi terikat rapi dan seragam yang kotor dan berantakan, dapat kupastikan keadaanku benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana kalau _Forehead_ melihatku seperti ini? Dia pasti akan menertawaiku habis-habisan karena kalah darinya. Ya, aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku bukan berarti sudah menyerah. Masalah surat itu belakangan dulu. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku sendiri dulu.

" Oke Ino, tenang… Baiklah, tarik nafas yang panjaaang dan hik. Ihh…tidak bisa kan, hik hik hik. Ih… berhenti hik dulu hik hik. Baiklah, ulangi lagi! Tarik nafas hik yang panjang kemudian hik. Ish… bukan hik hik hik. Sesenggukkanku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Payah payah hik payah…" Aku memukul kakiku sendiri, aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Hmmph…"

Aku terkejut, suara siapa itu? Berarti ada orang lain di sini, bagaimana ini? Aduh, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia menyebarkannya ke teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau misalnya dia memotret diriku yang sekarang ini sedang kacau kemudian menempelkannya di mading? Semoga dia bukan orang yang jahat. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling mencari sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara tadi, dan kudapati seorang siswa dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang duduk di atas bangku penonton di barisan ketiga dari bawah. Sempat kulihat dia menutup mulutnya, sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawanya dan benar-benar berhenti begitu dia menyadari aku sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan,hah?"

Aku pun berdiri kemudian berkacak pinggang dengan kedua alis menyatu dan pipi yang kugembungkan untuk menampilkan kesan garang agar dia tak berani menertawaiku.

Siswa berambut merah itu pun berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Disaat dia semakin dekat, aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada disertai dengan tatapan mata tajam yang kuberikan secara cuma-cuma padanya.

"Sudah tenang?"

"Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan? Kheh…" Aku memutar bola mataku, bosan dengan siswa dihadapanku ini.

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Aku kembali memasang pose garangku.

"Tenagamu lumayan juga, ya! Sepertinya aku harus beli baru lagi."

Tidak mengerti ucapan siswa itu, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kulihat dia melihat ke arah bola basket yang tadi kukempeskan dan di bola itu tertulis nama 'Sasori'.

Jangan bilang kalau dia…Kulihat bet namanya dan tepat dugaanku, disana tertulis Akasuna no Sasori.

Kami-sama, jadi itu bolanya? Siapa saja tolong aku!

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa menggantinya sendiri?" Aku pun mengambil 'korban pelampiasanku' dan pulpen 'pelaku pelampiasanku' disertai dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas yang pastinya kutujukan pada siswa bernama Sasori ini.

"Kau yakin bisa menggantinya? Kau tidak akan dapat menemukan bola yang sama seperti ini." Sasori berkata dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Pasti bisa kucari, cuma bola basket kok!" Aku memukul-mukul belakang rokku kemudian memasukkan kembali pulpenku ke saku bajuku.

"Bola ini telah ditandatangani pebasket terkenal di Jepang dan bola ini seharga 100 juta yen."Sasori berkata datar padahal dia sedang menyebutkan jumlah ganti rugi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit yang harus dibayar gadis di depannya ini.

"Hah, yang benar saja bola basket seharga 100 juta yen?" Aku merasa dipermainkan olehnya, aku pun hendak pergi dari tempat itu saat tangannya tiba-tiba menahanku.

"Apalagi?" Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja di bola itu. Dan kalau kau tidak sanggup membayarnya, akan kuberikan cara ganti rugi yang lain padamu." Kata pemuda itu melihat ke arahku kemudian ke arah bola itu.

Aku pun melihat dengan teliti ke bola basket itu. Dan kulihat ada tanda tangan pebasket terkenal di Jepang seperti katanya. Huh…

'_Bagaimana caraku mengganti bola itu? Akh, bola sialan…Kenapa kau harus ada di saat perasaanku sedang kacau. Seharusnya kau bisa cari situasi yang tepat, dan sekarang aku harus menggantimu. Eh, kenapa aku malah menyalahkan benda mati? Tapi memang benarkan! Akh, uang jajan 3 bulan saja tidak cukup untuk menggantimu._

_Kami-sama, sepertinya aku harus minta cara ganti rugi yang lain_.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Aku terima cara lain mengganti bola ini asal jangan membayar 100 juta yen. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Aku mau kau menemaniku setiap jam istirahat selama 6 hari kedepan mulai dari sekarang dan menuruti semua perkataanku selama jam istirahat." Sasori berkata datar padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau 4 hari saja?" aku mencoba melakukan penawaran padanya.

"6 hari. Tidak kurang atau lebih." Sial, dia benar-benar tidak ingin rugi.

Aku pun mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu."

…

...

**Sasori's POV**

**Flashback**

"_Sasori, aku minta tolong padamu ya! Sekalian dengan punyaku!" Suigetsu lalu berlalu dari hadapanku, pasti ingin bertemu lagi dengan 'dia'._

_Dia yang meninggalkannya, kenapa harus aku yang ambil? Untung saja aku ini sahabatnya, kalau tidak…_

_Sesampainya di lapangan basket indoor, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan bola basket Suigetsu. Setelah cukup lama mencari, aku melihat bola basketku dan kuputuskan untuk bermain sebentar._

_Semua bola yang kutembakkan ke ring tak ada yang meleset. Ini terasa semakin membosankan, sama sekali tak ada tantangan._

_Lalu aku putuskan istirahat sebentar. Saat aku hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba seorang gadis pirang menghambur masuk sambil menangis. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, buktinya tangisannya semakin lama semakin bertambah keras._

_Kemudian kulihat dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menusukkannya ke bola basketku. Aku ingin menghentikannya tapi aku juga ingin tahu penyebab ia menangis. Maka kuputuskan dia melampiaskan dulu semuanya._

_Setelah kubiarkan dia tenang, aku pun menghampirinya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata dia sangat galak sekaligus sangat rapuh di dalam._

_Dia memasang wajah seakan siap memakanku karena menertawainya. Tapi bagiku justru membuatnya terlihat lucu._

…

**End of flashback**

**Normal POV**

Dering ponsel tiba-tiba terdengar. Pemuda berambut merah bernama Sasori itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya kemudian terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hm? Ada apa? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kesana." Sasori pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini saja kau menemaniku. Aku masih ada urusan." Pemuda itu pun pergi, namun saat dia masih memegang gagang pintu, dia berhenti sebentar dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kalau kau tak ingin disakiti, jangan memendam perasaan padanya." Kemudian Sasori pergi dari tempat itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat menghela nafas kemudian memeluk erat lututnya, "Salahkan dia yang terlalu tampan. Huft…"

…

_Sementara itu, di balik jendela…_

Ditempat yang sama, sepasang mata sejak tadi memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan gadis pirang dan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Jadi dia selanjutnya? Semoga kali ini tak banyak yang terlibat." Sosok berambut putih itu terlihat berbicara pada bayangan di sebelahnya kemudian sosok itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

…

**Normal POV**

"Kau dari tadi kemana saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura langsung saja menanyai Sasuke begitu melihat pemuda itu memasuki kelas.

Sedangkan Sasuke acuh dan hanya bersandar di pintu. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang terus menelusuri satu persatu penghuni kelas itu.

Tak beberapa lama bel berbunyi pertanda sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba, seakan dikomandokan, seluruh siswi di kelas itu minus Hinata, Ino dan Tenten berlomba-lomba mendekat pada sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Tarikkan dan teriakan tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo makan bersamaku."

"Ayo ke kantin denganku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Denganku saja, ya?"

Siswa lain bukannya tak ingin membantu, mereka hanya tak ingin jam istirahat mereka habis hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

"Sakura-_chan_, lebih baik makan denganku saja." Kata Naruto berusaha masuk ke tengah kerumunan itu dan menggenggam salah satu tangan Sakura yang bebas.

"Tidak mau. Sasuke-_kun_ makan denganku saja, ya. Aku membawa bekal yang lumayan banyak. Akh…" Sakura masih bertahan di tempatnya, menolak ajakan Naruto. Naruto pun menjauh dari kerumunan itu, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menghalau beberapa siswi lain.

"Naruto-_kun_ ma-kan denganku sa-ja, ya. Aku ba-wa bekal cukup untuk ki-kita ber-dua." Hibur Hinata sambil memeluk erat kotak makan siangnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Lagipula perutku sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Hehehe…" Naruto nyengir sambil memegang perutnya kemudian duduk menghadap Hinata.

"Hari ini apa yang kau bawa Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja sambil mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah Hinata untuk melihat isi kotak makan siang gadis berambut indigo yang baru setengah dibuka.

Mengingat jarak mereka yang lumayan dekat, langsung saja membuat Hinata memerah. Tapi, ia harus dapat mengusai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ba-wa ini Na-ru…"

"AWW!" ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti begitu mendengar suara kesakitan seseorang dan baru menyadari Naruto sudah tidak ada di depannya.

Ternyata Naruto pergi menolong Sakura yang baru saja menerima perlakuan kasar dari sang Uchiha bungsu. Tidak hanya Sakura, tetapi ada 3 siswi lain yang bernasib sama seperti Sakura.

Meskipun bukan yang paling parah, namun tindakan Sasuke berhasil membuat siku gadis pink itu memerah.

"Sudah kubilang minggir dari jalanku! Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh!" Sasuke membentak para siswi di hadapannya kemudian segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bukannya takut, gerombolan fansgirl itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tadi keren sekali…" Mereka pun kembali mengejar Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_? Aku bawa ke UKS, ya?" Terdengar dari ucapannya kalau pemuda pirang itu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura.

"Tidah usah, Naruto." Sakura menolak bantuan Naruto dan berusaha bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke pergi.

"Tapi lukamu…" Naruto berusaha menahan Sakura namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur pergi.

_TAP…TAP…_

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalinya dari dalam ruangan itu.

_Cklek_…

Pintu terbuka dan langsung saja Sasuke menghampiri sosok yang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

Begitu mendengar seseorang masuk, Ino langsung dengan sigap berdiri dan terkejut begitu melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Sasuke. Orang yang baru saja membuat hatinya bersedih. Tapi gadis pirang itu memutuskan tidak akan menyerah sebelum melihat sendiri Sasuke menyerahkan surat itu pada Sakura.

Dengan senyuman yang sudah kembali dan suara cemprengnya, sudah dapat membuktikan bahwa gadis itu sudah kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dengan nada dan wajah dibuat semanis mungkin, Ino menghampiri pujaan hatinya itu.

Sasuke sempat terkejut melihat keadaan gadis dihadapannya ini dari jarak dekat yang juga merupakan salah satu fansgirlnya.

Dengan mata bengkak serta seragam yang kusut ditambah wajah yang sepertinya menggambarkan tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat gadis pirang ini terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ikut denganku sekarang, Yamanaka." Sasuke kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, seakan meminta gadis itu segera mengikutinya.

Ino yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung saja mengikuti Sasuke.

'_Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan_.' Gumam gadis pirang itu.

Ino sama sekali tidak tahu ia akan dibawa kemana oleh Sasuke. Tapi tidak apa, selama dia dekat dengan Sasuke. Selama perjalanan, Ino terus diberi deathglare oleh saingan-saingannya yang dia temui.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan Ino yang sudah pasti dengan senang hati mengikutinya.

Sampailah mereka diruangan kepala sekolah. Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu langsung saja mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk setelah menerima persetujuan dari dalam.

"Ada perlu apa sehingga kalian datang kemari?" Tsunade si kepala sekolah berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi karena menerima kedatangan salah seorang siswa yang hampir tidak pernah datang tanpa dipanggil ke ruangannya.

"Kami membolos selama jam pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_ dan meminta hukuman apa yang pantas diterima." Sasuke berucap datar dan memandang lurus ke arah Tsunade.

Ino terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke karena tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang terkenal sangat menjaga martabat keluarganya bersedia menerima hukuman yang seharusnya bisa saja tidak diterimanya jika ia tidak memberitahu.

Sama halnya dengan Ino, Tsunade kebingungan kemudian menatap asistennya Shizune.

**Tbc**

**Apa-apaan ini?**

**Fic ini benar-benar menyimpang dari apa yang sudah saya rancang.**

**Dan bagaimana? Apakah sudah lumayan panjang?**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Nanti akan ada chara yang mati. Tapi tenang, masih lama kok.**

**Saya tetap mengharapkan dan bersedia menerima dengan tangan terbuka setiap kritik dan saran dari para reader sekalian untuk membantu saya lebih baik lagi. Karena fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, _Reader._

Hiks…hiks hiks…

Aku senang bisa gabung lagi ke fanfiction#lohkokgitu?

Soalnya aku pernah waktu mau buka fanfiction ga bisa. Kalau buka yang lain sih bisa, tapi tiba fanfiction kok ga bisa? Terus aku cari-cari, eh katanya fanfiction diblok sama internet positif.

Karena udah capek terus nyoba-nyoba ga bisa. Jadinya sempat putus hubungan sama ffn.

Yey, tiba-tiba sekarang udah bisa deh.

Dan sebagai ganti Author ga bilang-bilang sempat hiatus selama lebih dari 2 minggu, Author akan membuat cerita baru dalam waktu dekat ini. Yeay…#taboked#yanginiajabelomsiap

Sebelum dilanjut ceritanya, Author balas review disini aja yah.

Shin Key Chan : Ini udah update kan? Ini asap atau kilat atau kura-kura?

Hehehe…Mungkin lebih tepat yang terakhir, ya.

Runa BlueGreeYama : Udah update sesuai permintaanmu kok. Maaf lama, ya.

Benarkah sebegitunya sehingga bisa buat Runa berasa kena

serangan jantung? Ah, serasa terbang di langit…

Masih ditunggu kah chapter ini?#kedip-kedipmatagajelas#

Untuk yg belum login.

Charlotte Rui : Ayo, ayo, ayo, tebak sendiri…

Jenny Eun Chan : Udah lanjutkan?

Inonya lucu, ya? Author emang mau bikin Ino rada-rada genit sama

gemesin gimana gitu.

Hanako-chan : Udah update, kan? #tapilama

Author sendiri ga tau ini cinta segiempat, segitiga, atau segilima

#plak

Author ucapkan terima kasih sama semua yg sudah review tak terkecuali silent reader.

Baiklah, langsung saja…

Please enjoy reading.

**Another Ino**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku and more pairing.

Summary : Cinta tak selamanya kesampaian dan tak selamanya bertepuk

sebelah tangan. Setiap orang tak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri.

Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu disuatu tempat?

Dan apakah kau percaya akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu di

kehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus?

Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

…

**Flashback**

" _Kami membolos selama pelajaran Asuma sensei dan meminta hukuman apa yang pantas diterima" Sasuke berucap datar dan memandang lurus kearah Tsunade._

…

**End of flashback**

Tsunade-si Kepala Sekolah justru menatap Shizune lebih tepatnya seperti tatapan cepat-bantu-aku karena memang tidak terpikirkan olehnya akan seperti ini.

Yang ditatap kemudian angkat bicara yang sebelumnya meletakkan dulu hewan peliharaannya di lantai.

Padahal jelas-jelas sekolah melarang membawa binatang peliharaan apapun.

Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi asisten satu ini, bahkan dia sendiri yang mengetik peraturan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau hukuman untuk kalian berdua yaitu menjaga perpustakaan saja. Soalnya Kabuto-_san_ mengambil cuti hari ini dan tidak ada yang menggantikan. Itu cuma usul saya saja. Terserah nona Tsunade." Shizune lalu mengangkat kembali hewan peliharaannya. Kalau begitu untuk apa diletakkan tadi?#biarkelihatanpanjang#

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Tsunade langsung saja mengatakan apa yang sesuai untuk mereka menurutnya.

"Baiklah, saya setuju dengan usulmu tadi. Kalian hanya jaga sampai istirahat kedua saja. Nanti saya permisikan pada guru yang mengajar kalian. Shizune, tolong ambilkan buku-buku yang baru datang itu biar mereka antarkan juga." Perintah Tsunade.

Shizune pun meletakkan kembali hewan peliharaannya dengan tatapan cuma-sebentar-kok pada hewan peliharaannya.

Shizune segera mengambil dua tumpuk buku yang lumayan tebal kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja Tsunade.

Sasuke langsung saja mengambil setumpuk buku tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ino yang sudah sadar pun langsung berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan susah payah mengejar Sasuke karena setumpuk buku itu kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

Merasa melupakan sesuatu, gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang masih di depan pintu itu pun berbalik.

"Oh iya, saya permisi dulu." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian kembali dengan tujuannya.

"Hah, aku tak pernah mengerti cara berpikir anak remaja sekarang." Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang seakan berteriak untuk cepat diselesaikan.

Sedangkan asistennya hanya tersenyum.

…

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!" teriak Ino. Tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada gadis itu mengingat jarak mereka yang sudah dapat dibilang lumayan jauh.

Jangankan mengejar Sasuke, berjalan tanpa menjatuhkan satu buku saja sudah syukur.

"Berat sekali sih. Kudoakan yang membaca buku ini tak akan pernah mengerti semua isi buku ini. Apa tidak ada yang bi-sah membantukuh?" Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Mana mungkin ada yang lewat di sepanjang koridor ini mengingat sekarang waktunya untuk seluruh murid di dalam kelas. Memang ada 2 pengecualian. Yang pertama, bisa saja ada murid lain yang lewat karena disuruh oleh guru. Ya, seperti mereka ini. Dan kedua, bukan tidak mungkin yang lewat itu adalah Tobi-si tukang bersih-bersih sekolah.

'_Tobi_'

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat gadis blonde ini bergidik. Pasalnya, gadis blonde itu pernah dibacakan puisi oleh Tobi di halaman sekolah ditonton oleh warga sekolah tak lupa dengan suara lantangnya serta kain pel sebagai micnya dan itu tentu saja sangat memalukan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja, melainkan hampir setengah siswi sudah pernah merasakannya.

Mengingat kemungkinan opsi pertama hanya tiga puluh persen dan opsi kedua tujuh puluh persen membuat gadis blonde ini mempercepat langkahnya.

…

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Terdengar derap langkah yang lumayan cepat dari arah depan Ino, sepertinya orang itu sedang terburu-buru seperti dirinya dan saat ini sosok itu sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, Ino berhenti .Langkah itu semakin cepat kemudian berhenti.

Ino dapat merasakan kalau orang itu kini sedang berada di depannya walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat dikarenakan wajahnya tertutupi oleh buku.

Gadis itu pun berusaha mengintip dari arah samping buku itu ingin melihat siapa orang didepannya.

Karena salah satu tangannya lengah membuat gadis itu jatuh bersama buku yang dibawanya dan salah satunya mengenai mata kaki gadis blonde itu.

"_Ittai_… Ah…" Gadis blonde itu mengusap-usap mata kakinya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang kini ada di depannya yang dengan teganya tidak menolong gadis cantik yang tengah kesakitan ini.

Belum sempat Ino merespon, sebuah suara lain lebih tepatnya suara cewek terdengar dari arah yang sama dengan arah pemuda di depannya ini datang.

Bukannya menolong, pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasori itu malah bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Sasori-_senpai_, kau dimana? Kau harus mengajariku! Sasori-_senpai_?" Akhirnya sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tadi muncul juga.

Dan ternyata itu adalah seorang siswi yang sepertinya seangkatan dengannya.

Seperti ingat sesuatu, Ino berusaha meneliti penampilan gadis yang kini hampir dekat dengannya itu.

'_Aku seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya? Eng…oh iya, aku ingat!_' batin Ino.

Gadis itu ternyata gadis yang pernah dilihatnya tadi pagi di gerbang sekolah.. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat setengah punggung.

'_Bukannya dia salah satu fansgirlnya Sasuke? Ada hubungan apa dengan Sasori?_' batin Ino.

Ino bahkan tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan sedang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Hei!"

"Oh, eh, i-iya iya." Ino langsung tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

'Kau kenapa duduk di situ?" Gadis di hadapan Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku cuma terja…"

Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Apa tadi kau melihat siswa berambut merah lewat disekitar sini?" ujar gadis itu dengan kepala celingak-celinguk mencari siswa yang dimaksud olehnya.

'_Apa dia fansgirl Sasori? Kalau begitu kenapa Sasori sembunyi? Sepertinya keberadaan gadis ini tak diinginkan Sasori. Aha, aku punya ide!_' Ucap Ino dalam hati. Ino pun melihat ke tempat Sasori berdiri dan ternyata Sasori masih disana.

Tatapan Ino dan Sasori bertemu. Ino-gadis blonde ini sempat memberikan seringaiannya pada Sasori.

Melihat itu, Sasori sempat bergidik tapi kembali lagi seperti biasa.

"Eh… sepertinya aku tahu dimana Sa-so-ri-mu." Ino berucap dengan nada semanis mungkin tak lupa sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Kemudian gadis blonde itu sempat mencuri pandang pada Sasori yang tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan gadis dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya berekspresi datar seakan bertemu dengan gadis berambut cokelat itu bukan masalah. Kalau begitu untuk apa sembunyi?

'_Pandai sekali kau menyembunyikan ekspresimu Sasori._' batin Ino tetap dengan seringaian licik terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Sedangkan gadis berambut cokelat di depannya bergidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Di-dimana!" Gadis berambut cokelat itu terbata namun tersirat nada membentak dalam ucapannya walaupun sedikit.

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya membuat Ino tak jadi memberitahu letak keberadaan Sasori yang sebenarnya.

"Tadi kulihat dia berjalan ke arah kantor kepala sekolah." Ucap gadis blonde itu berbohong pada gadis di depannya kemudian mengangkat lagi buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis berambut cokelat itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

"Ck, kau boleh keluar sekarang!" perintah gadis blonde itu pada Sasori.

Ino segera pergi dari tempat itu namun untuk kedua kalinya tangannya dicegat oleh tangan Sasori.

Ino berhenti dan berbalik tanpa ucapan ketidaksukaannya seperti saat di lapangan basket.

"Biar kubantu!" Sasori langsung mengambil sebagian dari buku yang tengah dibawa Ino.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu lagi pada Ino.

"Ke perpustakaan." Balas Ino singkat tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasori pun berjalan terlebih dahulu sedangkan Ino hanya mengikuti seperti anak ayam.

'Kalau aku anak ayam, berarti dia induknya.' Ucap Ino dalam hati

Terpikir seperti itu, Ino sempat melepaskan tawanya.

"Hmpfh…" Ino tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Beruntunglah gadis blonde itu karena sepertinya tawanya tidak terdengar oleh Sasori.

…

Teringat dengan gadis yang sempat berbicara dengan Ino tadi, Ino berniat menanyakannya pada Sasori. Namun melihat tadi Sasori tak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu, bukan pilihan yang tepat juga membicarakannya.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Suasana seperti ini sangatlah tidak disukai Ino. Gadis blonde itu pun berniat memulai percakapan. Tapi apa?

"Eng…Sasori. Kenapa kau tadi sembunyi dari gadis itu?" Ino akhirnya menanyakan hal itu karena sama sekali tak terlintas dalam benaknya pertanyaan lain. Gadis blonde itu bertanya hati-hati berharap Sasori mau memberikan umpan balik agar terjadi suatu percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, tapi tadi dia bilang Sasori-_senpai_ kau dimana? Kau harus mengajariku! Sasori-_sen-_" Gadis blonde itu menirukan perkataan gadis tadi dengan suara yang pelan diujung kalimatnya seperti teringat sesuatu. Hm, otak gadis pirang ini memang sangat lemah sepertinya. Kejadiannya sudah sekitar 3 menit yang lalu tapi dia baru sadar sekarang.

Ino pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasori berhenti juga.

"Ja-di, kau itu _senpai_ku?" tanya Ino.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tak menjawab dan justru berseringai lalu berjalan duluan.

'_Dia sama seperti Sasuke. Sama-sama minim ekspresi. Tapi tetap saja lebih keren Sasuke-kun._' Batin Ino.

"Oh iya, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku lupa!" Pekik gadis itu bicara pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

…

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Ino melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan dilipat. Tak lupa disertai dengan tatapan tak suka yang ditujukan pada Sasori.

"Dari mana saja kau gadis bodoh? Berniat lari dari hukuman?" kata Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posenya.

Tanpa disadari ketiganya, sepasang mata jade terlihat sedang memperhatikan ketiganya.

Sasori yang merasa bukan urusannya langsung masuk begitu saja melewati Sasuke dan meletakkan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Aku tak ada hutang budi apapun padamu. Aku pergi dulu, gadis kecil." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Ino tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang memasang ekspresi tak suka.

"Iya… Huh!" Gadis blonde itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu segera merapikan rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Berpenampilan jelek di depan pujaan hatinya sama sekali bukan niat gadis blonde ini.

"Oh iya, maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi aku lama karena aku sempat terjatuh. Ini sekarang kakiku sakit. Terus aku bertemu dengan gadis lain yang ga kukenal dan juga bertemu Sasori dan Sasori membantuku membawakan buku-buku ini." Ujar Ino panjang lebar tak lupa disertai senyuman tulus dari gadis blonde itu.

"Hn," Hanya dua konsonan saja balasan untuk Ino yang sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti tadi. Untung saja itu pujaan hati gadis itu.

'Sasori ya?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

…

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat Sakura masuk dengan tampang lesu.

"Hm, ini untukmu saja Naruto." ucap Sakura meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja Naruto kemudian segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau tidak makan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berucap kemudian memutar arah kursinya menghadap Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tidak nafsu. Kau memang mau memakannya, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memakannya, kalau perlu sampai habis." Ucap Naruto dengan bersemangat lalu membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

**Glek**

Naruto menelan salivanya begitu melihat isi kotak bekal gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Sup tomat, ya? Kelihatannya e-nak." Naruto berkata sambil terus mengamati sup tomat itu dan mengaduk-aduknya.

Naruto pun memakan sup buatan Sakura itu dengan perlahan, sambil terus membayangkan makanan itu masuk kemulutnya kemudian dikunyah dan mengalir melalui tenggorokkannya. Naruto menelannya dengan susah payah membuat ekspresi pemuda pirang ini terlihat lucu.

"I-Ini enak se-kali Sakura-_chan_. Benar-benar enak." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan alis berkerut.

"Hmpfh…" Hinata menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti terpaksa mengatakan 'enak' pada makanan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun m-mau mencoba bekalku?" Hinata mendorong sedikit kotak bekalnya ke arah Naruto. Setidaknya memberikan rasa lain bagi lidah pemuda pirang itu pikirnya.

Naruto pun mengambil tempura dan memakannya.

"Enaf fefali, Hinatah-cfan. Afah kau memfuatnyah sendilih?" Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang dinilainya berlebihan.

Menyadari kalau Sakura tersenyum, Naruto membalas balik dengan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Tetap saja punya Sakura-_chan_ lebih enak." Naruto masih mempertahankan senyumannya tak menyadari gadis lain yang secara tidak langsung tersakiti oleh perkataannya.

Ya, senyuman tulus yang diberikan Hinata pada Naruto kini diganti dengan senyum miris.

…

"Hei, apakah kalian melihat Ino?" Gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten itu tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Naruto angkat bicara.

"A-Apa Ino-_chan_ tidak bilang apa-apa?" ucap gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Tadi sih dia bilang mau ke toilet. Tapi ini udah lebih dari tiga puluh menit." Risau Tenten lalu medudukkan dirinya di kursi Kiba-pemuda maniak anjing itu.

"Mungkin ada urusan lain kali." Ucap Naruto sambil berpangku tangan.

"Mungkinlah, diakan ketua _cheerleaders_." Tenten berkata sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Neji.

…

"Nanana…nananana…nana…na…nana…" Ino menyusun buku-buku itu sambil bersenandung ria.

"Berisik!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

Gadis pirang itu tetap bersenandung tapi kali ini lebih pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Ino.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil membaca salah satu buku yang baru dibawanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ino menghampiri Sasuke, duduk disebelah pemuda raven itu.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber'hn'ria tak memperdulikan gadis disebelahnya yang memasang raut wajah cemberut.

'_Meskipun kau seperti itu, aku akan terus mengejarmu Sasuke-kun._' Batin Ino kemudian kembali menyusun buku yang sempat ditinggalkannya.

…

Tiba-tiba saja datang siswi lain sambil membawa sebuah buku di tangannya.

"_Kyaa_…Sasuke-_kun_ ada disini!" pekik gadis itu membuat buku ditangannya terjatuh begitu melihat yang berjaga adalah Sasuke.

Gadis itu pun langsung duduk disebelah Sasuke.

Ino yang masih sibuk berusaha mencuri dengar.

"Sasuke-kun, tumben jaga." Gadis itu terus bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah karena di sebelahnya dinding.

Mendengar suara dari gadis itu semakin membuat Ino geram.

Kini buku-buku jarinya yang memegang rak buku berubah jadi putih. Dengan sengaja Ino menjatuhkan salah satu buku yang ada di rak itu. Setidaknya memberi tanda bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu.

**Brakk…**

Seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu, gadis itu masih terus bergelayut manja pada Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang saat ini sudah dikelilingi oleh aura berwarna ungu kehitaman.

Merasa tidak cukup, Ino menjatuhkan beberapa buku lagi dengan kasar. Dengan nafas masih tidak beraturan, Ino memutuskan menghampiri gadis itu.

Ino pun langsung menarik paksa gadis itu agar menjauh dari Sasuke dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ino bertanya dengan ketus serta tatapan mata sinis yang tentunya diberikan pada gadis itu.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku, kok. Nih!" gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Sasuke.

"Tepat waktu, kan?" Gadis itu tersenyum manis namun bagi Ino terlihat menjijikan. Sangat menjijikan.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat tanggal pinjam buku tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di tumpukan buku disebelahnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sudah selesaikan?" ucap Ino dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku masih mau pinjam buku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_." pinta Gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum pada Sasuke dan justru samakin menjadi-jadi tanpa memperdulikan Ino.

"Ya sudah, ngapain masih berdiri disitu?" ucap Ino masih dengan senyum terpaksanya.

Sedangkan gadis itu hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian mengambil buku yang terdekat dengannya.

"Sini!" Ino langsung merampas buku itu dan hendak menuliskan tanggal pinjam. Namun gadis itu langsung merampas balik.

"Aku ingin membacanya disini." Gadis itu pun langsung duduk diantara Sasuke dan Ino yang menyebabkan Ino hampir terjatuh.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kedua gadis di sebelahnya dan tetap fokus membaca buku.

Dilihat Ino, gadis itu terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dan bukan buku yang dipinjamnya. Benar-benar menjijikan sekali.

"Eng…Sasuke-_kun_. Ini maksudnya apa? Aku ga ngerti." Gadis itu menunjuk asal sebuah kata pada buku itu.

"Pura-pura bodoh." Dengus Ino kesal.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang dibacanya.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban Sasuke pada gadis itu.

…

**TENG TENG TENG**

Lonceng pertanda istirahat pertama berakhir sudah berbunyi.

"Sini, kemarikan bukunya!" Ino merampas buku itu dan langsung secepat kilat menuliskan tanggal tak lupa tanda tangannya.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang." Sambung Ino meletakkan buku itu di tangan gadis itu dan lansung menarik paksa gadis itu untuk segera berdiri.

"Aku masih ingin membacanya disini."

Ino menghela nafas, 'Gadis keras kepala' batin Ino.

"Bukannya waktu untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan hanya selama jam istirahat saja? Dan kalau memang ditugaskan guru, harusnyakan yang datang satu kelas. Bukan sendiri." Ino berkata masih dengan senyum terpaksa berusaha agar dirinya tidak meledak-ledak di depan Sasuke.

"Di sini belum ada tanda tangan Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu menunjuk bagian kosong di sebelah tanda tangan Ino.

"Tidak perlu banyak-banyak, kan? Yang penting sudah ada tanda tangannya. Sekarang kau boleh keluar!" Ucap Ino tegas.

Gadis itu hendak berbicara namun dipotong oleh Ino.

"Atau kau mau kuadukan ke kepala sekolah karena berusaha membolos dengan pergi ke perpustakaan?" Ino hendak berdiri dari bangkunya namun ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah atau mungkin agar terlihat imut di depan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke lalu memberikan tatapan mata sinis pada Ino dan segera keluar.

"Sok imut. Huh…" Gumam Ino.

…

"_Teme_ kemana sih?" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat Asuma-sensei masuk.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Ada yang tidak da…"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap Asuma.

"Permisi, Asuma-_san_. Saya ingin meyampaikan bahwa murid anda Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran sampai istirahat kedua karena ditugaskan menjaga perpustakaan." Ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Shizune pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini materi kita adalah…" Asuma memulai kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya.

'Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Ino_-pig_.' Batin Sakura.

…

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Ino memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar tampan." Ino terus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, bedanya gadis pirang itu kini berpangku tangan agar lebih bisa leluasa melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Oh iya!" pekik Ino sambil menepuk dahinya.

Gadis barambut pirang platinum itu kembali ke tempat di mana tadi ia menjatuhkan buku-buku itu dan segera merapikannya.

Sasuke sempat melirik Ino sekilas namun kembali fokus membaca.

'Gadis itu membuatku harus merapikan buku-buku ini lagi." Gumam Ino memasukkan buku-buku itu dengan kasar.

Secarik kertas tiba-tiba jatuh dari dalam buku yang hendak dimasukkan Ino.

Ino pun langsung mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"**_Dear diary_, hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk buatku.**

**Ya, hari ini aku melihat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatku.**

**Kalian tanya bagaimana perasaanku? Tentu saja sakit sekali.**

**Hah, baru kali ini aku merasakan patah hati. Aku benar-benar membencimu, tuan Uchiha.**

**Tapi aku lebih membenci dia lagi. Kenapa si Suigetsu itu harus membatalkan niatku untuk bunuh diri? Peduli apa dia rupanya?**

**Dia hanya orang yang paling sok tahu yang pernah kukenal dan paling berisik dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui.**

**Tapi tenang saja, kujamin besok rencanaku tidak akan digagalkan Suigetsu-_baka_ itu lagi.**

**Karin Uzumaki.**" Ino membaca surat itu sampai habis.

"Tuan Uchiha? Karin?" Ino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke?" Ino melirik Sasuke sekilas dan entah kebetulan atau bukan tatapan mata mereka bertemu_. Onyx_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Tatapan mereka pun langsung diputuskan Ino. Ino pun melipat surat itu dan langsung menyimpannya di saku roknya.

**Tbc**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga ngetiknya untuk chapter ini.

Seperti yang Author katakan di atas. Author minta maaf, ya. Author janji ga ulangi lagi deh.

Dan untuk bagian NaruSakunya masih sedikit. Soalnya masih belum dapat interaksi antara mereka ini.

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Silahkan Reader sekalian menuliskan kritik, saran, dan kesannya pada kotak review yang tersedia#kalimatkesukaanAuthornih


	4. Chapter 4

Balas review untuk yang ga login dulu, yah…

**SasuIno** : Sempat ngebingungin, yah? Tapi udah ngertikan? Untuk permintaanmu sepertinya bisa diwujudkan. Aku juga suka kok dengan KibaHina.

**Ore** : Ikutin aja terus ya.

**SK** : Untuk perasaan Sasori belum tergambar jelas. Ikutin aja terus ya? Oh iya, SK itu apa?

**Pinky Yakari-chan** : Bisa kok buat Ino cuek. Tapi tidak di fic ini.

**Vira Uchiha** : Pairingnya tetap SasuIno, kok. Tenang aja.

**Yumi Shion-chan** : Oh iya? Perasaan ga enak apa itu? Tetap ikutin ceritanya, ya?

Author ucapkan terima kasih sama semua yg sudah review tak terkecuali silent reader.

Baiklah, langsung saja…

Please enjoy reading.

**Another Ino**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuIno, NaruSaku and more pairing.**

**Summary : Cinta tak selamanya kesampaian dan tak selamanya bertepuk**

**sebelah tangan. Setiap orang tak ada yang tahu akhir dari cerita cintanya sendiri.**

**Apakah kau percaya ada seseorang yang menjadi pelindungmu disuatu tempat?**

**Dan apakah kau percaya akan ada dirimu yang lain menggantikan dirimu di**

**kehidupan selanjutnya dan melanjutkan kisahmu yang sempat terputus?**

**Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku percaya.**

Don't Like? Don't Read

…

…

**Teng Teng Teng**

Lonceng pertanda sudah memasuki istirahat kedua berbunyi.

Murid-murid Konoha International High School langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada sebagian yang memilih pergi ke kantin dan ada juga yang memilih menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas. Pemandangan sebagian murid yang berlarian di sepanjang koridor, melempar-lempar bola basket juga sudah tak asing lagi. Apalagi jika partner gadis bersurai pirang ini memilih masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Ino maka akan membuat jumlah murid yang berada di sepanjang koridor bertambah, terutama para siswi.

Ino terus memasang wajah cemberut sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ada dua faktor yang menyebabkan gadis bersurai pirang ini memasang ekspresi wajah yang tidak enak dipandang. Pertama karena Sasuke langsung cabut duluan tanpa mengajak serta Ino bahkan untuk memberitahu saja tidak. Dan kedua karena surat yang baru saja ditemukannya di perpustakaan. Untuk surat pertama saja belum selesai urusan, ditambah lagi surat yang saat ini tersimpan rapi di sakunya. Bahkan surat pertama yang ditemukannya di loker Sakura saja belum masuk hitungan.

**Puk…**

Segumpal kertas sukses mengenai dahi Ino dan kini jatuh tepat di depan kakinya membuat lamunan gadis bersurai pirang ini buyar dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku pelemparan gumpalan kertas itu.

"_Forehead!_ Kurang kerjaan, ya?" Ino mengambil kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Kurang kerjaan kau bilang, Ino-_pig_? Tapi berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari perasaan hampir malu, kan?" ucap Sakura sembari membersihkan papan tulis.

"Apa sih maksudmu?" Ino berjalan masuk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di meja terdekat.

"Ya, kalau tidak ku gitukan mungkin kau akan terus berjalan tanpa sadar kalau kau sudah kelewatan."

"Hm…"

"_Pig_! Kenapa kau tadi bisa ditugaskan jaga perpustakaan bersama Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di meja sebelah Ino.

Ino benar-benar tidak berniat menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura. Gadis pirang ini berpendapat lebih baik diam daripada menceritakan masalah kita pada orang-orang. Sebab mereka kadang tidak dapat memberi nasihat, bahkan kita malah dicemoohkan di belakangnya. Bukan maksud Ino tidak ingin mempercayai Sakura jika gadis pinky itu tahu apa yang terjadi. Masalahnya, orang yang akan diberitahunya terlibat dalam salah satu faktor penyebab gundahnya hati Ino. Dan… Ino hanya takut jika Sakura tahu surat dari Sasuke untuknya, Sakura akan semakin gencar mendekati Sasuke. Dan pastinya sudah dapat ditebak, mereka akan… Hah, sudahlah.

Mulai dari kejadian penguntitan Sasuke, penemuan surat pertama, bertemu Sasori, menjaga perpustakaan, sampai penemuan surat kedua, benar-benar tak ingin diceritakannya. Bahkan untuk memotong bagian dimana dirinya dirugikan, Ino sama sekali tak berniat menceritakannya sedikit pun. Karena baginya jika ia menceritakan sebagian yang dialaminya maka Sakura tentunya akan bertanya apa sebab akibat terjadinya peristiwa pertama dan tentunya saat itulah sebuah kata bernama 'kebohongan' harus digunakan. Gadis bersurai pirang ini benar-benar malas memikirkannya.

**Teng Teng Teng**

Bunyi lonceng berhasil menyelamatkannya untuk kali ini. Jika lonceng mempunyai telinga, mungkin Ino akan menyampaikan terima kasihnya sekarang juga. Jika mempunyai telinga, bukan?

'Tes… tes… 1… 2… 3…' Suara yang diyakini milik Tsunade _Senju_ terdengar dari speaker.

Tapi tak lama kembali hening lagi.

"Apaan sih? Cepat woy!" teriak Inuzuka Kiba yang kemudian malah disahuti anjing kesayangan disebelahnya.

"Tenanglah, Kiba-_kun_." Hinata menatap geli Kiba yang tidak sabaran.

'Tes… tes… sehubungan dengan diadakannya rapat hari ini yang tentunya tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Maka kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih. Dan semua guru diharapkan dapat segera berkumpul di ruang guru.'

Teriakan kegembiraan langsung saja terdengar dari setiap kelas.

"Yeay, kita hari ini pulang cepat Akamaru." Kiba bicara pada binatang peliharaannya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi peliharaannya itu.

"Guk…guk…" Sedangkan Akamaru hanya kesenangan akan perlakuan tuannya.

"_Pig_! Ada niatan pergi ke tempat lain? Tidak enak cepat sekali pulang ke rumah." Ujar Sakura sembari mulai memasukkan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak, ah."

"Ya sudahlah. Mana sih Naruto? Tadi bilangnya mau pulang sama." Sakura bicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu langsung mencari Naruto di luar kelas.

"Hinata-_chan_, mau pulang bareng?" tanya Kiba.

Mendengar itu, Hinata justru menatap Neji yang sedang menatap intens mereka berdua.

Kiba yang melihat itu langsung saja berkata, "Tentu saja bertiga."

"Kalian pulang saja duluan. Ada lagi yang harus kuurus." Kata Neji dengan wajah datar dan langsung meninggalkan kelas disusul Tenten yang tak jauh berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Kiba mulai tak sabaran.

"Ah, iya, iya." Hinata langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan berniat pulang.

"Pulang sendiri lagi, deh." Ino bicara entah pada siapa.

…

…

…

**Tap tap tap**

Terdengar langkah kaki yang cepat dari ujung koridor.

Ternyata Naruto yang tengah berlari. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas sekali, sangat kontras dengan keadaan koridor yang saat ini sedang sepi mengingat tinggal beberapa orang saja yang masih di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang dikejar pemuda pirang ini. Langkah Naruto berhenti begitu dia sudah sampai di depan lokernya sendiri. Naruto mengeluarkan semua buku dari dalam tasnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lokernya. Benar-benar tipe anak '**rajin**'.

"Sekarang sudah tidak berat lagi. Tinggal mengejar Sakura." Gumam Naruto.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung ke tujuan selanjutnya yaitu mengejar Sakura.

Naruto membanting pintu lokernya dan segera menuju tempat parkir. Pemuda pirang itu segera melesat meninggalkan KIHS menggunakan sepedanya.

'_Aku sudah membuatnya menunggu selama 45 menit_.' Batin Naruto. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat Naruto pemilik siluet pink itu sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang lumayan lebar. Satu kata yang dapat diambil Naruto begitu melihat Sakura, yaitu marah.

Naruto langsung menghadang Sakura dengan sepedanya. Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan sepedanya begitu saja dan langsung menghampiri Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi aura berwarna hitam pekat membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Apalagi maumu, Naruto-_BAKA_?! Masih tak cukup membuatku menunggu?" Teriak Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi dan dada yang naik turun.

Ini memang sepenuhnya salah pemuda pirang itu. Wajar Sakura marah. Lagipula siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang berjanji mengajakmu pulang sama namun orang itulah yang justru lupa dengan ajakannya sendiri. Padahal janji itu dibuat hari ini dan hari ini pulalah janji itu diingkari.

"A-Aku cuma m-mau minta maaf, S-Sakura-_chan_." Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya. Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang ibu dan seorang anak. Dimana Naruto anaknya dan Sakura tentu saja ibunya. Dan bukan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Karena memang bukan sepasang kekasih.

"LAIN KALI JANGAN MEMBUAT JANJI KALAU KAU TAK BISA MENEPATINYA, NARUTO! KAU TAUKAN AKU BENCI MENUNGGU?!" kini nada bicara Sakura lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sakura. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Kali ini bukan janji bohongan. Maafkan aku, ya?" Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan bibirnya.

Melihat permintaan maaf Naruto yang menurut Sakura benar-benar dari hati pemuda itu membuat perasaan Sakura melunak.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kita harus segera sampai di rumahku dalam waktu lima menit. Kau yang membuatku sampai di rumah lebih lama dari biasanya." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya melirik jam tangan berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Apa? Lima menit?" ucap Naruto dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Cepatlah, waktumu sudah habis sepuluh detik."

Mendengar itu, langsung saja Naruto mem-berdiri-kan sepedanya. Melihat tidak ada tempat duduk di sepeda Naruto, akhirnya Sakura berdiri dengan berpijakkan pijakkan yang ada di bagian roda bagian belakang.

"Pegangan, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Naruto.

"**Huwaa**…" teriak Sakura yang tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah melajukan sepedanya.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Setiap detiknya, laju sepeda itu seakan-akan bertambah cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto bahkan mengayuh sepedanya sambil berdiri, membuat badan Sakura semakin condong ke arah Naruto.

Kecepatan kakinya dalam mengayuh pedal sepeda itu tak berkurang sama sekali. Bahkan semakin meningkat. Rasanya gadis pinky itu akan muntah sepertinya. Dieratkannya cengkeramannya pada bahu Naruto dan menutup matanya. Dia benar-benar mual sekarang.

Meskipun keringat sebiji jagung meluncur deras dari rambut pemuda pirang ini, tidak tampak diwajahnya kalau ia nampak hanya semangat Naruto untuk memenuhi syarat Sakura. Melihat itu, timbul rasa menyesal dalam diri Sakura. Gadis pinky ini menyesal karena telah membentak Naruto. Sakura ingin menyuruh Naruto memelankan laju sepedanya, tapi mengingat Sakuralah yang mengajukan syarat itu maka dia hanya bisa diam. Lagipula, melihat semangat Naruto yang pastinya tidak gampang surut sekalipun Sakura membatalkan kembali ucapannya. Maka jadilah Sakura hanya bisa memberi semangat pada Naruto.

'_Ganbatte, Naruto-baka_!' batin Sakura.

"**Kyaa**…' Teriak Sakura karena dia tidak tahu kalau mereka bahkan sedang melewati turunan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perutnya seperti ditarik ke bawah karena itu. '_Jangan lengah, Sakura! Jangan lengah!_' batin Sakura menyadarkan dirinya sendiri agar tangannya jangan sempat lengah. Bisa gawat kalau itu terjadi. Lagipula dia tak ingin masuk koran harian sekolah sebagai trending topic karena meninggal hanya karena jatuh dari sepeda. Apalagi berita itu sampai muncul di halaman paling depan dengan disertai gambar-gambar dengan ukuran besar. '_Tidak-tidak_' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kakinya serasa lemas. Tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan Naruto yang pastinya sekarang kakinya hampir putus.'_Aku mual, Naruto._' Batin Sakura.

Dari kejauhan, rumah Sakura sudah kelihatan. '_Sedikit lagi. Semangat_!' Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Naruto semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengerem sepedanya mendadak, membuat tangan Sakura beralih untuk memeluk pinggang Naruto. Menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, Sakura segera turun.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-_chan_? Tidak lewat, kan?" Naruto menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak lewat." Sakura bahkan menjawab tanpa melihat jam tangannya.

"Hehehe… Berarti kau sudah memaafkanku kalau begitu." Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Hm…" gumam Sakura.

'_Dia masih bisa cengengesan_?' batin Sakura.

Keduanya masih tidak ada yang berniat beranjak ataupun berbicara. Sunyi mengisi.

"N-Naruto! Aku minta maaf." Suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta saat itu.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Sakura-_chan_? Kan aku yang salah." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sudah memara-"

"Memarahiku? Seperti tidak biasa saja. Lagipula menurutku, kalau kau memarahiku berarti kau masih peduli padaku." Naruto mengulum senyumnya.

"Hm…"

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan pulang, membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku mau minta-" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

'_Jangan bilang dia minta cium_.' Batin Sakura.

"Kau belum menjitakku, Sakura-_chan_. Hehehe… Aku cuma mau minta itu, kok."

Mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat nafas yang sedari tadi ditahannya terlepas.

"Berikan kepalamu, Naruto!" perintah Sakura tapi kali ini dengan lembut.

"Ini…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. Kepalan tangan Sakura terangkat ke atas kepala Naruto, tapi tangannya masih menggantung. Dan sekarang tangannya bertengger di bahu Naruto namun masih terkepal.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan…

**Cup**

Naruto tercekat dan otomatis menghentikan ucapannya. Pemuda pirang itu masih tak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan itu dari Sakura. Sakura baru saja mengecup dahi pemuda pirang itu.

"Cepatlah pulang sebelum aku merasa menyesal melakukan itu padamu." Ucap Sakura tidak berani menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sakura-_chan_." Naruto bersiap meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Masih sempat Sakura dengar Naruto berkata, "Yeah, Sakura menciumku."

Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto sampai Naruto benar-benar tidak dapat dilihatnya lagi.

'_Oh, Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan sudah benar? dan..._' batin Sakura.

"Aku mual." Sakura pun langsung berlari memasukki rumahnya.

…

…

…

**Kriing kriing kriing**

Alarm berbentuk buah apel itu berbunyi dan bergetar. Alarm itu bergerak mendekati tepi meja dan sebentar lagi akan jatuh tapi sebuah tangan mungil terulur menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan itu masih berusaha menggapai-gapai bagian atas alarm dan setelah mendapatkannya barulah tangan itu menekannya membuat alarm berhenti berbunyi.

Tangan mungil itu pun menyibakkan selimut berwarna ungu yang kini menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan rambut berantakkan dan mata bengkak yang sedari tadi bergelung di dalam selimut. Ino- gadis bersurai pirang itu pun mendudukkan dirinya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya. Ino pun segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi.

'_Hari baru, semangat baru. Yeah…_' Batin Ino. Dan dari sinilah kegiatan Ino dimulai.

Ino segera mengambil seragamnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil blazer serta dasinya. Lalu Ino segera beralih ke meja riasnya. Mengambil _hair-dryer_ setelah itu menyisir rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan model _pony tail_. Lalu dia menyisihkan sebagian rambutnya di sebelah kanan dan memasangkan sebuah jepit rambut warna ungu dan putih ke rambutnya.

Tak lupa Ino menyapukan sedikit bedak ke wajahnya terutama dengan tujuan menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak karena habis menangis semalaman.

"Kau yang terbaik." Ino bicara pada kembarannya sendiri di cermin yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang dengan senyum… miris.

Gadis pirang itu pun langsung menyambar tasnya dan segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Melihat otou-sannya yang belum bangun, maka Ino memutuskan membuat bekalnya sendiri tak lupa sarapan otou-sannya juga.

Ino memilih salad saja sebagai sarapannya dan membuat telur mata sapi untuk otou-sannya.

"Pagi, _him_e." Sapaan hangat dari Inoichi mengagetkan Ino.

Ino hanya membalas sapaan ayahnya dengan senyuman.

'_Kemarin aku sudah berlaku tak sopan pada Sasori-senpai. Kalau begitu aku buatkan saja dia makanan._' Batin Ino masih dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Eh, berarti aku harus buat tiga dong. Untung aku bangun cepat hari ini." Ino memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke…" Ino teringat kembali dengan Sasuke dan kini senyuman di wajahnya sudah hilang. Bukan digantikan dengan raut wajah marah, kesal atau sebagainya. Jika diperhatikan, raut wajah Ino terlihat lebih seperti tidak berekspresi lalu berubah menjadi ceria atau lebih tepat berusaha ceria.

Ino mengambil obat dari sakunya yang kemarin baru saja dibelinya di apotek ujung komplek sekolahnya. Sudah sebulan lebih Ino melakukan kebiasaannya ini. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan ayahnya sekalipun. Mengambil 1 kapsul berwarna putih, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa meneguk air sedikit pun.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Inoichi menyahut dari meja makan yang memang dipisahkan oleh semacam sekat dengan tempat saat ini Ino berada. Senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap." Ino membawa piring berisi sarapan otousannya dengan sebelah tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi berlagak seperti seorang pelayan.

"Terima kasih, _hime_."

"_Tou-san_, Ino berangkat dulu, ya?" Ino mencium pipi ayahnya.

"Tumben cepat sekali perginya. Kau tidak makan?" tanya Inoichi.

"Hehehe... Sudah bawa bekal, kok."

…

…

Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Kicauan merdu dari burung-burung serta awan putih yang menaungi mereka terlihat begitu sempurna. Udara sejuk dan segar bahkan masih dapat ditemukan. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakan Ino begitu menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah minimalisnya.

Ino lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah dikarenakan hal itu dapat membantunya memiliki badan ideal ditambah mendapat pemandangan pagi hari yang gratis. Selain itu, program jalan kakinya ini dilakukan agar menghemat uang sakunya. Bukan karena ayahnya tidak memberi Ino uang yang cukup, tapi karena Ino lebih ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk keperluan lain seperti… berbelanja.

Cerahnya hari ini sama halnya dengan suasana hati Ino saat ini. Terbukti sejak mulai meninggalkan rumahnya, Ino-gadis pirang ini berjalan riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil tak lupa juga menyapa setiap orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan ada beberapa yang mengerutkan dahi tapi tetap membalas senyum gadis pirang ini, Ino benar-benar tidak perduli. Baginya memberikan senyum pada orang-orang seakan-akan menyalurkan sebahagian kebahagiaannya. Meskipun 'kebahagiaan' yang dimaksud belum dapat ditangkap Ino dari mana datangnya tapi saat ini seakan-akan ada yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan itu. Dan meskipun kejadian kemarin saat di sekolah membuat air mata Ino terkuras semalaman, namun Ino tetap berusaha berpikir positif.

…

…

Tanpa sadar, dia telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Masih beberapa murid yang datang, terlihat dari beberapa tempat parkir yang masih kosong. Sudah dibilang kan kalau Ino datang cepat hari ini? Melirik lagi ke tempat parkiran, Ino merasa ada yang aneh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, terparkir sebuah mobil sport warna hitam. Ino tahu persis siapa pemilik mobil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak biasanya Sasuke sudah datang jam segini. Langsung saja Ino berlari menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino hanya melihat dua orang siswi yang termasuk dalam fansgirl Sasuke dan seorang siswa berambut merah yang sama sekali tak ada niat Ino untuk berurusan dengannya sedang mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Merasa tidak menemukan Sasuke, Ino langsung keluar kelas tanpa meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu.

Ino sudah mencari Sasuke ke beberapa ruangan seperti ke ruang guru, lapangan basket indoor, dan beberapa ruang kelas tetapi tetap tidak menemukan Sasuke. Padahal sebelumnya sangat mudah bagi Ino menemukan keberadaan Sasuke, cukup dengan mencari sumber teriakan murid cewek. Ino berusaha memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan keberadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke datang pagi-pagi sekali pasti ada alasannya, sekarang apa alasannya? Dan jarang sekali Sasuke datang terlebih dahulu dari Itachi. Biasanya mereka berangkat bersama meskipun pernah mereka menggunakan mobil masing-masing.

**Puk…**

Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena menyadari kebodohannya. Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang? Dia bahkan lupa dengan Itachi. Bisa saja Sasuke sekarang berada di kelas Itachi, kan? Langsung saja Ino berlari menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai dua tempat kelas Itachi berada. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Sasuke pasti di sana.

XII-C…

XII-B…

"Ah, itu dia kelas XII-A!" pekiknya.

Ino mengintip dari balik pintu kelas itu. Dilihatnya belum ada seorang pun di dalam. Ino hendak turun ke bawah jika sebuah suara tidak mengagetkannya.

"Kheh," Suara itu dari mana datangnya? Ino berbalik lagi ke dalam kelas, semakin melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri kelas itu. "Apa hebatnya dia?" Suara itu terdengar lagi dan baru disadarinya sebuah siluet putih milik seorang seorang siswa sedang duduk di atas atap yang memang sejajar dengan jendela yang saat ini sedang terbuka, menarik perhatiannya. Ino mengendap-endap berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin. Telinganya ditajamkannya untuk menangkap kemana arah pembicaraan siswa itu.

"Setelah semua yang kau alami apa kau masih punya perasaan padanya?" Siswa itu kembali bicara lagi entah pada siapa. Tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Bagaimana masih tidak tahu? Apa tak cukup semua perlakuan yang kau terima darinya?" Suara siswa itu semakin meninggi. Dan jika didengar lebik seksama, suara siswa itu yang terus mendominasi. Merasa penasaran, Ino berusaha mengintip dari balik dinding tempat siswa itu bersandar. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi teman berbicara siswa itu. Berarti ia bicara sendiri. Kekagetannya belum juga hilang. Merasa jika ia semakin berlama-lama di sini hanya akan membuatnya tertangkap basah sedang menguping, Ino berjalan perlahan keluar kelas masih dengan kedua tangan menutup mulut untuk jaga-jaga tidak akan ada suara meluncur yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sedikit lagi akan segera sampai. Begitu keluar kelas, Ino akan segera lari.

**Greb…**

Mata gadis pirang itu terpejam karena menyadari dirinya sudah tertangkap basah.

"Hei!" seru siswa di depan Ino. Merasa mengenali si pemilik suara, Ino membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" ucap siswa di depan Ino masih dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu Ino. "Eng… aku c-cuma ingin… eng… memberimu ini." Ino merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna merah dengan penutup berwarna putih pada Sasori.

"Cuma mau memberimu ini. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku semalam. Eng… aku pergi dulu." Ino langsung secepat mungkin menuruni tangga.

"Siapa itu, Sasori?"

Mendengar siapa yang tengah berbicara dengan Sasori membuat Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin langsung segera sampai di kelas. Semoga Sasori tidak memberi tahu siswa itu. Ino hendak berbelok sebelum suara rintihan menghentikannya. Kali ini suara yang dikenalnya dan berasal dari halaman belakang sekolah. Ino berjalan perlahan ke sumber suara. Menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum pandangannya terhenti ke sesosok manusia yang sedang menahan rasa sakit tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Merasa menemukan orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya, Ino langsung menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?" ucap Ino dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara. Ino mengarahkan kepala Sasuke menghadap wajahnya guna melihat keadaan siswa di depannya ini. Kepala Sasuke menghadap ke arahnya tapi manik _onyx_ itu tak ingin bertatap mata dengan si pemilik _aquamarine_.

Warna kebiruan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Wajahnya tampannya dinodai lebam yang pastinya karena habis berkelahi. "Berdarah?" Ino pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya. Membasahi sapu tangan itu dengan sedikit air lalu mengusapkannya ke sudut bibir Sasuke yang berdarah.

"Menyingkirlah!" bentak Sasuke sambil menangkis tangan Ino. Ino terkejut mendengar Sasuke membentaknya, padahal ia ingin menolong Sasuke meskipun ada sedikit niat agar dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi percayalah, niat menolongnya lebih besar. Ino menunduk takut. "Aku tak perlu bantuanmu." Kali ini Sasuke berucap lebih datar dan tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau. Kau bisa mengobatinya sendiri, kan? Aku tinggalkan di sini, ya?" Ino memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke lalu meletakkan sapu tangan miliknya di sebelah tangan Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke, sebelum perkataan Sasuke meghentikannya.

"Kheh… kau pikir aku akan menerima bantuan dari orang yang justru penyebab semua ini? Ambil lagi sapu tanganmu itu!" Sasuke melemparkan sapu tangan Ino tepat di bawah kaki Ino.

Ino masih tidak bergeming. Kedua tangan gadis pirang itu mencengkeram erat roknya. Matanya terpejam kemudian terbuka yang justru mengeluarkan setetes liquid bening dari manik _aquamarine_-nya. Tak ingin satu tetes itu memanggil teman-temannya yang lain lagi, Ino langsung menyeka air matanya.

"Terserah padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku akan selalu membatumu sebisaku. Karena aku menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Ino melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Argh, rambut merah sialan!" umpat Sasuke frustasi.

**-To Be Continued-**

Bangun lagi setelah hibernasi- eh maksudnya hiatus. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah sudah ada yang bisa menebak konflik-nya Karin?

Untuk kamu hei yang bernama **Yakari-chan**, kamu bilang alur ceritanya tak sejalan dengan pikiranmu. Hei! Ino cerita siapa? Buatan siapa? Aku tahu kamu ngefans sama Sakura. Tapi kamu jangan ingin karakter Sakura sama dengan yang kamu pikirkan.

Tak apalah, namanya juga membela chara kesukaan kita. Dan saya tak ingin bertengkar dengan adik saya sendiri.

Karena saya berbaik hati, saya akan mempromosikanmu.

Silahkan kunjungi pen-name bernama **Yukata Girl**. Pinky Yakari-chan itu nama pen-name adikku yang belum ada akun. Tapi, mungkin dia belum membuat fic. Kutunggu fic-mu.

Baiklah, silahkan menuliskan kesan kalian di kotak review.


End file.
